Life As It Was
by VanillaCokeQueen
Summary: The gang of the Upper East Side has led a charmed life, until a meteor hits the moon knocking it off its axis, causing catastrophic floods, volcanoes, and earthquakes. How will the gang deal with the changes that are happening everywhere? Please Read !
1. Chapter 1

Life As It Used To Be

_The gang of the Upper East Side has led a charmed life, until a meteor hits the moon knocking it off its axis, causing catastrophic floods, volcanoes, and earthquakes. How will the gang deal with the changes that are happening everywhere?_

_This story is based on the books by Susan Beth Pfeffer called "Life As We Knew It" and "The Dead and The Gone." If you haven't read them, please do so. You won't find any book that's message about family and perseverance in tough times will stick with you long after you've finished the book. This story is going to be an alternate reality story but I think that I can try to be faithful to both the book and the TV show. _

May 8

Why the hell does everyone have to be on my case? First of all, the guidance consular said that Yale was informed of what I did to that Shakespeare teacher, Miss Carr, and I'm on suspension with Constance. Yale could still happen, but I have to be on my best behavior. All my life, I've had perfect grades, ever since kindergarten. I was just trying to teach that teacher that always get A's, no matter what. That's always been the policy at Constance. Then at lunch, Serena has to show off a photo of her dress for the prom. A red dress and then she said that she was going to wear a diamond necklace with it, also. Its making me feel very lazy because I haven't even thought about my prom dress. I asked mom about if I go to Yale, can I get my driver's license. She must have been really tried, because she said we'll deal with it later. My father said that when I graduate from school, he was going to buy me a BMW. I have to go, Chuck's at the door, and I think I know what he wants!

May 9

I spent the whole morning in bed with Chuck. (What can I say? He loves me!) I had to write an apology note to that teacher. I still think that she had it out for me. I'm going to give the note to her on Monday, I don't care what she really thinks. I just want to move on from what I did. Mom told me that tomorrow she's going to take me shopping for a dress. That's good, because I'm at a total loss for what I'm going wear, accessories I've figured out easily. I'm wearing pearl earrings, necklace and I'm going to take Chuck as my date. I'm going to call Chuck to see if that's okay. But knowing him, he'll be very okay with it.

May 11

I'm so excited about my dress. Its a black & white one-shoulder dress, I am going to be THE perfect girl at the prom. I know I'll be a shoo-in for prom queen. I'm not going to tell **anyone** about my dress, I want them to pick themselves off the floor when I walk in the ball room at the Roosevelt Hotel. I can't wait for the prom, even though its next week. I've already gotten a waxing, had my hair colored, gotten my eyebrows waxed. I talked to mom again about my driver's license, but she still to busy to talk it. Whatever, I can't wait until I'm 18, then I can do what I want. I had something weird happen to me at school, this girl, Jenny (who became this religious girl after Vanessa's death.) it seems like any time, I'm around her, I feel spooked. Jenny told me that if I didn't repent soon, I was going to hell. I told her that I didn't need any lessons from her because I know that God would want me to be happy, then I walked away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Life As It Was

_The gang of the Upper East Side has led a charmed life, until a meteor hits the moon knocking it off its axis, causing catastrophic floods, volcanoes, and earthquakes. How will the gang deal with the changes that are happening everywhere?_

_This story is based on the books by Susan Beth Pfeffer called "Life As We Knew It" and "The Dead and The Gone." If you haven't read them, please do so. You won't find any book that's message about family and perseverance in tough times will stick with you long after you've finished the book. This story is going to be an alternate reality story but I think that I can try to be faithful to both the book and the TV show. i also don't own anything related to Gossip Girl at all. (I didn't say that in the first chapter.) _

May 12

Today has been a crappy day. I gave Ms. Carr the letter that I wrote to her. I think that she's going to give me a tough final in Shakespeare. Whatever, it doesn't intimidate me. Jenny that freaky religious girl harassed me today. She said something about a moon event. A meteor is going to pass by the moon on may 19th. I ignored her and kept on walking, I was meeting Serena & Chuck for lunch. Even then, people were still talking about it! Some people were saying that meteor was going to crash into moon, some saying that it was a hoax and that it wasn't going to happen. Thank god, Chuck & Serena were with me, or I would go crazy. Serena & Chuck have bonded as brother and sister since his dad died, and the whole Uncle Jack fiasco. Chuck & I have grown as a couple also. We're inseparable. We tried not to think about the moon thing, but it was hard not to.

"Do you really think that this moon thing really will happen?" Serena asked.

"I don't think so." Chuck said to quell Serena's fears. "You know how people like to over-hype things."

"I agree with Chuck, this might be a small thing." I said to calm myself down, too. I mean, it could be much more worse than everyone is saying, or it could nothing at all.

But right now, all I'm worried about is the prom, I still have to get a pedicure, manicure, and I also need to get my hair done, too. I'm not worrying about this moon thing, I've got a life to live, you know.

May 15

Sorry, I haven't written in the past two days, I've been studying for finals, and I was right, Ms. Carr is giving me a tough exam, although the rest of the practice exams were easy. Everyone was still talking about the moon and the meteor that was going to pass by it. I don't understand why people are making a big deal out of it. Everyone I've talked to wants to have a party to celebrate it, which is great , I love parties. Maybe, I'll talk to mom or Cyrus to see if I can have one. I made an appointment to get my hair done at the Red Door salon. I'm well known there, so I didn't even need to tell my name at all. I got to go, Serena called me about a Louis Vuitton trunk sale.

May 16

I had a weird day today, school was okay, Jenny wasn't there. I guess its some religious holiday or something. Anyway, after school, I ran into Dan, who looks he hasn't slept for days told me that his sister had some bad feelings about this moon thing, and the reason why she wasn't in school was that her prayer group was having an all-day prayer deal. I wonder what they're praying about; that the meteor will hit the moon and cause an end to decadent and sinful lives? Or they could praying for the opposite, also. I don't know really. Oh, yesterday, I got some cool stuff at Louis Vuitton trunk sale yesterday. Everyone was so jealous at school. I got two handbags, a wallet, some scarfs. I wore my new monogram shawl with my Constance uniform, and everyone was so jealous! Well, what can I say, I love being the queen!

May 17

This might be the last entry I might make for the next few days. I don't really have anything new, other than Jenny and her religious friends are saying that the meteor event is going to be worse than what people are really saying, and that we should repent for our sins. Whatever, I don't have anything I need to repent for. I'm going to have a GREAT time at the prom with the gang. I love my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Life As It Was

_The gang of the Upper East Side has led a charmed life, until a meteor hits the moon knocking it off its axis, causing catastrophic floods, volcanoes, and earthquakes. How will the gang deal with the changes that are happening everywhere?_

_This story is based on the books by Susan Beth Pfeffer called "Life As We Knew It" and "The Dead and The Gone." If you haven't read them, please do so. You won't find any book that's message about family and perseverance in tough times will stick with you long after you've finished the book. This story is going to be an alternate reality story but I think that I can try to be faithful to both the book and the TV show. _

_I don't own anything related to Gossip Girl at all. So don't sue me._

May 19

Oh god, I shouldn't have drank so much at the prom last night! I don't think I even remember it at all. Lucky, everyone was taking photos, so hopefully I'll have some memory of what happened. Oh, and that stupid moon thing will happen tonight at 8:05 pm. It's not like I'm impressed by this, but as Cyrus said at Breakfast that these things don't happen at often, so I should treasure it. Had I known what was going to transpire today, I wouldn't have been so happy to see a rock go by the moon. Nor would I want to treasure the memory either. I got a phone call from Dad, who says he's fine, but he was worried about the moon. He said he just a funny feeling about it, but I told him that it might be nothing. He said that if this really is nothing, that I should come out to see him and Roman in France when school lets out for the summer. He said to never be too naive about this. I told him that I loved him and to be careful.

Everyone on TV was talking about this, it must be a REALLY slow news day, if the news reports are talking about something as tedious as this. I mean, in small doses, its an unbelievable story. I'm kinda annoyed about the fact that its being shoved down my throat. But what can I really do about it?

I spent about half the day texting and sending Instant Messages everyone to come to my party, I figured that I can make any opportunity an excuse to party. Everyone should be here by 4:00, expect for Serena & Chuck. They spent the night at my place, because they were too drunk to go back to their penthouse. For a lot of people that had an amazing time last night, they all looked so well put together. By 8:00, **everyone** was crammed out onto a balcony to watch this event, for one moment, its hard to understand something like this. Its also hard to understand the way I should feel about this.

And then, it happened. The meteor hit the moon, instead of going by it. Everyone started at it, as if something or someone was going to come and fix it. "Oh My God, Oh My God." someone shouted repeatedly. I was numb, because I didn't know how I should feel right now. Some people stayed outside , but most of the people drifted inside the penthouse.

"What's going to happen, now?" Serena asked out loud.

"I don't know, honey." Lily said as she tightly hugged her daughter.

Nate looked at everyone and then said that no amount of money can fix this situation. He looked like a very scared little boy, who just wanted someone told him and make him feel secure. Vanessa used to that, but when she got sick and died, Nate became cold and unfeeling. He's not the Nate I used to remember.

All of a sudden, people started to scream. We raced to the windows to see what it was, and I still can't get the sight out of my eyes. It was a huge tidal wave in New York! The only time I've seen it happen is in some stupid movies. The few people on the balcony got swept away when the wave first hit. I think Kate & Isabel were out there when it happened. I was more concerned about everyone inside the penthouse than I was with them. Everyone scattered and hid in closets, bathrooms, wherever they could hide. I hid with Serena, Chuck & Nate, we all cried, prayed, held each other. Basically we did what we had to do in order to survive this nightmare.

We didn't think the tidal wave would ever stop, but when it did, it was so quiet, we all thought we were dead. But when we emerged from the closet we were in, it looked like a war zone. Windows were broken, water was in the living room, plus it was dark. So we really couldn't see where we were going, luckily I was able to find candles, so that we could make out where we were.

"Mom, where are you?" I shouted out loud.

"Right here," Mom shouted back.

The next thing I knew I walked into her, I probably should have had a flashlight, or a candle, but I wasn't thinking about that then.

"Where's Yale & Tyler?" I asked mom with a huge hint of worry in my voice.

"I don't know, check one of the bedrooms." she told me as she walked off to check on the other people. This is like a bad nightmare that won't end. Luckily, I found Yale & Tyler. They were hiding in a linen closet, Yale was just sobbing and Tyler was very quiet and wide-eyed about the whole situation. Chuck took Yale from me to comfort her, I guess I wasn't doing to good enough job. But to be fair, I was very upset and shocked myself about the whole situation.

After everyone left, well except for Chuck, we sat and held each other. Before we all went to our bedrooms to try to get some sleep. (Maybe this whole thing will go away.)


	4. Chapter 4

Life As It Was

_The gang of the Upper East Side has led a charmed life, until a meteor hits the moon knocking it off its axis, causing catastrophic floods, volcanoes, and earthquakes. How will the gang deal with the changes that are happening everywhere?_

_This story is based on the books by Susan Beth Pfeffer called "Life As We Knew It" and "The Dead and The Gone." If you haven't read them, please do so. You won't find any book that's message about family and perseverance in tough times will stick with you long after you've finished the book. This story is going to be an alternate reality story but I think that I can try to be faithful to both the book and the TV show. _

_I don't own anything related to Gossip Girl at all. So don't sue me._

May 20

I wasn't sure if I should be grateful to be alive or not when I woke up this morning. But after everything I went through last night, I guess I do have to be grateful. We don't have any electric, so getting dressed was a bit of a challenge. When I went out the the living room, everyone was already there. Chuck stayed over last night, I guess he could've gone home with Serena. But he knew I needed some comfort. Mom was making breakfast, which she's never done before. Usually, Dorota is one that makes breakfast for us.

"Morning, Blair." Mom called out as I sat down. She was making pancakes, I just hoping their edible. But I won't really care at all.

"Hey, Blair." Tyler said as I sat next to him. Yale out stretched her arms, so I could pick her up to hold her.

"Good morning, Blair." Cyrus said as he hugged me and & Yale. I used to hate when Cyrus hugged me, but now I've grown to love it when hugs me.

"Mom, have your heard from Dad since last night." I asked her after I set Yale down on the floor, so she could play.

"No, I haven't. But from what I've heard on the radio, there were tidal waves all over the world, so I don't know if Harold's okay." Eleanor said as she sat down some pancakes on the table. I tried to eat, but all I could really think about was that fact that my father could possibly be dead.

"Blair, sweetie, I know what you're thinking. Harold isn't dead." Eleanor said to me to calm me down. But I couldn't really believe her, I mean, how does she really know that he's not dead? We haven't heard from him since yesterday. After I finished up my breakfast, I told mom that I was going to go out and see the destruction. She told me to be careful and before I left, she gave me a hug. She's never done that before. I guess because of last night, she isn't going to take me or any of us for granted anymore.

When I walked outside, I had to be more aware of my surroundings then I used to be. There were down power lines, trees, water on the roads. It was very surreal, like its a dream that I can't wake up from. I decided that I was going to see Serena, I just hoped that she got home okay last night. There wasn't that many people outside today, instantly I felt very scared and wanted Chuck to escort me, but I too far from the penthouse to go and get him.

When I got to Serena's penthouse, it looked like there was looting going on, so I was quick to get into the building. I had to take the stairs because the electric was still out, so the elevators were out. I hope there was no one in those elevators when the electric went out. I got into Serena's penthouse, I was destroyed. The windows are broken, the whole place looked trashed. I wasn't sure if they even got home last night, until I heard some moving around in one of the bedrooms. When Serena appeared out of the room, she looked ghastly. She looked ghastly, her clothes were torn and dirty.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Serena said quietly.

I looked her and realized that she wasn't the same person that I've been friends with since we were little babies. Something very bad must've happened to her last night for her to be this quiet.

"Serena, what happened to you." I asked her, not expecting the answer she was going to tell me.

She quickly looked back to the bedroom before saying anything. "Let's sit down over here." Serena directed to two red chairs that remained untouched from the whole horror that has engulfed everything.

"I don't know how to explain this, but uh . . ." Serena tried to say.

"Serena, just spit it out, it'll be okay." I tried to comfort her.

"Blair, Eric's dead." she said in rush.

"Dead, what do you mean, dead?" I asked her with tears in my eyes.

"He, he went outside after the waves were over. To see whether everything was okay or not, there was panic and looting in the streets because of everything, and someone shot him." Serena broke down in uncontrollable sobs.

I had to comfort her, so I jumped up from the chair to give her a hug, we sat that way for a long time until I had go back home. I told her that everything would be okay. But I don't think she really believed it.

When I went home, everyone was sitting in the living room. I kept right on walking, I went to my room where I started to cry. I was close to Eric, but when you're families are rich, you basically mingle with everyone's children, so I knew Eric through Serena, I felt very empty. When Chuck walked in, I told him what Serena told me. He sat down on the floor next to me and wrapped me in his arms as I cried again. As I write this, I still don't believe that Eric is dead.

May 21

As I stared at the wall of my bedroom, I felt hollow and empty. I still can't believe that Eric is dead. Today is his funeral, we're all gathering at Forest Hills cemetery to lay Eric to rest. Lay him to rest. That sounds so weird like we're carrying him to his bedroom to put him in his bed. Why would anyone say that anyway? I know its comforting to the family and whatever. But to me, it just sounds to cheesy and clichéd. Lily & Serena can't be doing too well, I haven't heard from Serena in a few days, we had electricity two days ago, and my Dad called. He was happy to hear from all of us, when I talked to him, I told him of Eric's death. For a moment, he was quiet. He asked if there was anything I wanted to tell about. So I told him everything about the past couple of days. I think that this is the only time that we've really opened up to each other, we're usually leading our separate lives. When I finished talking, he said that at least Eric is in a better place, and that he doesn't have to endure the hell that we're in now. Just before the phone cut off, we were able to say I love you. I guess that's what really matters right now.

Later

The funeral was rough. Lily & Serena looked like they haven't slept in days. Nate looked like he had something bothering him. I should have asked him what was wrong, but I kept right on walking. Dan & his little religious zealot sister, Jenny. She seemed surprisingly happy that Eric was dead. I just hoped for Lily & Serena's sake that she didn't go all religious on them. Because that's the last thing they needed. When the minster began the sermon, I didn't tune him out, I started to listen to him. He said that what happened to Eric was a tragedy, and that we shouldn't be sad for him, because he's in a safer place. Safer place? What does _that _even mean? That he's better off because he's in heaven, and where in hell? I didn't like that at all. When they lowered the casket in the plot, I felt like I had died along with Eric, we were friends because of our parents and the money that came with it. But I feel like we could have been friends, if our parents weren't rich. Later, when we went to a restaurant that was running on a generator, I noticed Chuck talking to Nate seemed more nervous than usual. I wonder if Nate had something to do with Eric's death. But maybe not, I could be over thinking this. Afterwards, when we left the restaurant, I hugged Lily & Serena and I told them that I'll be thinking of them. After they thanked me, I bumped into Jenny, who still had a smug look on her face. I came very close wiping that look off her face, and I don't really think that she should have been at the funeral at all.

"Blair" Jenny said staring at me.

"What in the hell do you want, Jenny, you shouldn't have been here at all." I told her, all the while thinking that I wanted to shove her into the street.

"You do realize that this is God's plan, Blair." Jenny said with a confident look on her face.

"How in the hell do come off saying that, _Jenny_, First of all, Eric died accidentally. You can't say that its really God's plan, can you?" I said standing within mere inches from her face.

She really couldn't say anything after that, in fact no one really could because they were still standing there. I didn't know that they were there, I was engrossed with Jenny that I forgot about everyone else. We had to hurry home because there was a storm that was coming. Afterwards, I told Chuck that I wished Jenny was the one that died.


	5. Chapter 5

Life As It Was

_The gang of the Upper East Side has led a charmed life, until a meteor hits the moon knocking it off its axis, causing catastrophic floods, volcanoes, and earthquakes. How will the gang deal with the changes that are happening everywhere?_

_This story is based on the books by Susan Beth Pfeffer called "Life As We Knew It" and "The Dead and The Gone." If you haven't read them, please do so. You won't find any book that's message about family and perseverance in tough times will stick with you long after you've finished the book. This story is going to be an alternate reality story but I think that I can try to be faithful to both the book and the TV show. _

_I don't own anything related to Gossip Girl at all. So don't sue me._

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story sooner. I got busy with other stories. I promise that I'll be more quicker with updating this one. **

Jun 21

I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while, but I really haven't had to energy or the strength to write. Ever since Eric's funeral, and my confrontation with Jenny, I've thought a lot about how our lives used to be. The way we would have parties that EVERYONE would be at, the way we could travel wherever we wanted to, all things we've taken for granted. I really wish that we could all go back to a few months ago to when our lives were simple and we knew what was going to happen. We had to move our of our apartment a few weeks ago, because the damage was to bad for anyone to live in. I guess it doesn't matter anymore, Manhattan is a shell of it used to be, no one is here anymore. I really don't know where we all going, we can't go to our place in Connecticut, because its flooded. Our place in Florida might still be there. I'll let you know as soon as we get there.

Jun 24

Well, we made it to Florida. We were on of the last few people that flew out of JFK before it closed for good. It was very difficult to leave Manhattan, it was my childhood home, where I found the love of my life, where I celebrated Christmas with lots of love and passion. I hope Serena and Lily can make it here, I've really missed them since we've come here. I'm happy that Chuck was able to come with us, ever since Bart died, he's been a part of our family. You know, it's like we've been married all this time, I just wish he would marry me and be done with it. Oh, before we left Eleanor had gotten a letter stating the school was going to be permanently closed. It was too destroyed to continue having classes. On the one hand, I'll miss the learning, but I won't miss the backstabbing girls that want to b you, teachers that have something out on you. I haven't heard anything about Jenny since Eric's funeral, you know, maybe she dropped off the face of the earth. I can only hope about that.


	6. Chapter 6

Life As It Was

_ The gang of the Upper East Side has led a charmed life, until a meteor hits the moon knocking it off its axis, causing catastrophic floods, volcanoes, and earthquakes. How will the gang deal with the changes that are happening everywhere?_

_ This story is based on the books by Susan Beth Pfeffer called "Life As We Knew It" and "The Dead and The Gone." If you haven't read them, please do so. You won't find any book that's message about family and perseverance in tough times will stick with you long after you've finished the book. This story is going to be an alternate reality story but I think that I can try to be faithful to both the book and the TV show. _

_I don't own anything related to Gossip Girl at all. So don't sue me._

Jun 28

Me and Chuck walked around the neighborhood where Eleanor's house is. There was some devastation. While we walking around, Chuck began to ask me for I still loved Nate. I told him no, because I had grown up and Nate hadn't really changed. Plus, it wouldn't have worked out between us, since Nate was my high school love. The reason why he asked me was that he had gotten a letter saying that Nate had committed suicide because he was so guilty that he shot Eric. I was so shocked that stopped walking. I didn't even think that Nate could have been behind it, but it would've explained his behavior at Eric's funeral a few weeks ago. I asked Chuck he still had the letter, he told me he did. He gave it to me after we had gotten back from our walk, I still can't bring myself to read it. I really meant what I said to Chuck, about not loving Nate anymore. Maybe Chuck still thinks I have feelings for Nate.

Later

I just read the letter about Nate committing suicide. I still can't believe it, I mean, I know Eric's death was an accident. I mean, did he really know it was Eric before he shot him? I don't think we'll ever know the answer. The letter from Lily said that they found Nate at Eric's grave site with a gunshot wound to the head. A note that was found with Nate's body said that he had been racked with guilt, and that he been so sure that he didn't kill Eric, but in his mind, Nate knew he had done it. I can't believe it! That has happened that it has. My tears are know spilling onto the page, I fucking hate Nate, the moon, everything! I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back when I've calmed down.

July 5

Well, a few days gone have gone by since I found out about Nate's death. It's really been hard just dealing with loss of our innocence, we all didn't ask for this. I mean, I would never wish this on my worst enemy, they would have to deal with me. So anyway, yesterday was the fourth of July. Cyrus, made a speech saying that we should all be grateful for what we have right now. I guess, that's right, things could have been much worse. I am very grateful that I have my family and Chuck. Yeah, things could be better, but I have to try to make the best with what we have.


	7. Chapter 7

Life As It Was

_ The gang of the Upper East Side has led a charmed life, until a meteor hits the moon knocking it off its axis, causing catastrophic floods, volcanoes, and earthquakes. How will the gang deal with the changes that are happening everywhere?_

_ This story is based on the books by Susan Beth Pfeffer called "Life As We Knew It" and "The Dead and The Gone." If you haven't read them, please do so. You won't find any book that's message about family and perseverance in tough times will stick with you long after you've finished the book. This story is going to be an alternate reality story but I think that I can try to be faithful to both the book and the TV show. _

_I don't own anything related to Gossip Girl at all. So don't sue me._

Jul 8

Guess what happened today? Lily and Serena came! They also brought lots of food. Lily said she got it from someone that had owned a restaurant. There was Chicken noodle soup, canned fruit, pasta boxes, powered milk, jars of meat sauce, apple sauce. There was also lots of water that was bottled and distilled. Chuck helped bring it in all in, and I can't believe he's got muscles , it's not like I haven't seen them before.

"So how has everyone been?" Lily asked.

"Everyone has been done okay." Eleanor said. "It's also been tough dealing with news of Nate's untimely death."

"Yes, that really has been tough to deal with that, too." Lily said. "He was a great boy." Lily said with tears streaming down her face.

We all stood around, feeling very awkward. I guess that's really been hard for lily, having a arrange a funeral. We had pasta with meat sauce and a fruit cocktail for dessert. We all set around and talked for a few hours, it felt great having other people around, I don't feel isolated like I have.

Serena stayed in my room, we caught up on all the old memories from when we were little. Then Serena dropped a bombshell, before they had left Manhattan, Lily went to Eric's grave to leave some flowers and to say goodbye. Lily thought that she saw someone laying on the ground near Eric's grave, so when she got closer, she saw that it was Nate laying on the ground. So that's why Lily really didn't want to talk about Nate. I just can't imagine having to see something like that.

I couldn't help thinking about last summer, when we all stayed at Serena's parents house in Connecticut. When watched the fireworks, ate ice cream, swam in the pool, laughed so hard. That was the true definition of fun, not like the hell we have now. You know, what I miss? All the luxuries. We all were had every luxury that we could get. I feel very foolish for taking those luxuries for granted. We always thought we'd have forever. It seems weird the things that we never cared about, like fresh water, electricity, cable TV are now considered luxuries. What's weird is I can close my eyes and image myself in Manhattan using those said luxuries, and then I wake up and its all gone. I'm going to try to get some sleep, but I don't know how that will be possible.

Jul 9

Still haven't gone to sleep

I don't know what's the point anymore.

I wish I had some chocolate.

Jul 11

Chuck took me for a walk, he noticed that I was depressed. It's weird that he's the only one who notices, I guess everyone else is busy with their own problems, or maybe its because Chuck knows me better than anyone else. At first, I didn't say anything, but all of a sudden, I let everything out. I was crying while I told Chuck everything that has been bothering me. In some ways, its purely therapeutic, because I really have had no one tell. I could tell Serena, or Lily, or even my mother, but in some ways they wouldn't believe me, or understand me. After I had finished telling Chuck everything, we kissed. I know we've kissed before, but this time, it was different. I don't know if it's because moon is more closer to the earth than before, but I really loved it this time. Maybe, Chuck's really committed to me now.

I'm not really afraid of Chuck cheating on me. There's really no one that he can cheat on me with, am I happy that this had to happen to insure that Chuck would always be faithful to me? No, I'm not at all. But I'm really happy that Chuck & I are still together.

Jul 18

It's weird how things have changed the past few days. Serena seems a lot happier, lily still looks despondent, but that's to be understood, I guess. Nate's death really was hard on everyone, but we're all moving on. Me & Chuck are together, the only thing that I haven't really heard anything on, the whereabouts of Dan Humphrey & Georgina Sparks. The latter I can hope drowned somewhere. I don't know about Dan, I hope he got away from his crazy sister. I still replay the events of Nate's funeral in my head over & over again. Was it because I picked on her in school, ignored her, and treated her like she was moron? I know she wanted to be me, but I wouldn't let that happen.

But I never thought she would become a crazy religious zealot. But there are so many things that you can see, and some things you can't. The events of the past few months no one saw coming, me & Chuck falling in love, I think people could have seen that happening. Oh, last night, we had Chicken for dinner. Chuck got it from someone's house, they weren't home, so it's not like we stole or anything. I can't believe we have to resort to things like these, we used to have all the money to buy things we needed. We still do have money, but its not really the same thing. Look, I'm going to try to go to sleep now, Chuck's sleeping with me, so I'll feel safe.

Jul 27

Things have been much colder than normal lately. It's never in the 40s in July, and from what I hear, it's only going to get worse. How worse it's really going to get, I don't know.


	8. Chapter 8

Life As It Was

_The gang of the Upper East Side has led a charmed life, until a meteor hits the moon knocking it off its axis, causing catastrophic floods, volcanoes, and earthquakes. How will the gang deal with the changes that are happening everywhere?_

_This story is based on the books by Susan Beth Pfeffer called "Life As We Knew It" and "The Dead and The Gone." If you haven't read them, please do so. You won't find any book that's message about family and perseverance in tough times will stick with you long after you've finished the book. This story is going to be an alternate reality story but I think that I can try to be faithful to both the book and the TV show. _

_I don't own anything related to Gossip Girl at all. So don't sue me._

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. A lot of things had come up, so I never really had the inspiration to write. But now my schedule has cleared up and I'm going to start writing again. Please be happy with this :) **

Aug. 5th

It's amazing that it's only been three months since the moon came closer to the earth, and it's amazing that it took something like that to bring Eleanor and me together. She's never really taken an interest in what did, I was always trying to do everything to seek her approval, but now that there's nothing to prove myself to her. Like today, for example, we spent half the afternoon doing laundry, then we played Monopoly (something we never would have done.) Last night, when I couldn't go to sleep, we stayed awake and talked. It's the one thing that I wanted to have from her, even though the circumstances aren't what they should be. Chuck & I have been getting very close, I'm not afraid of anything ruining this. I know Jack won't come back to ruin because he's dead. Chuck got the news a few weeks ago. He was shot when there was looting and wouldn't give up his watch and his money when someone was robbing him.

It's been getting colder, not just here, but everywhere I've heard. I can't understand this, is this a way that everyone will die? Or will we be the lucky ones and survive? I really hope will survive this, but what if it gets so bad? We don't know what's coming next, and maybe it's best not to know. I'm going to bed now, it's the only thing I like to do anymore.

Aug. 16th

Lily killed herself last night. Shocking, I know, I still can't get over it myself. I think she was still despondent over Eric's death, and she just couldn't take it anymore. Serena hasn't spoken since we told her about Lily's death. I'm scared that she will try to kill herself next. Or maybe she won't. I don't know anymore. I have to go to talk to Serena.

Aug. 17th

We buried Lily today. It was nice for what we had, we wrapped her in sheet and put her in hole in the ground. Everyone said nice things about Lily, it's sad that she couldn't be there to hear them. Serena couldn't come out to say goodbye, we tried to tell her that she was covered up and you couldn't see anything, but Serena didn't want to hear it. Serena had to have seen her mother dead, so maybe she's still in shock.

Afterward, I told Chuck and he said that I shouldn't worry. Because, Serena talked to him last night, she told him that she helped to kill Lily. She gave Lily some sleeping pills that they had gotten in New York before they left. Now, I feel understand why Serena felt so bad.

P.S. I told Serena that I was sorry for what she had to do. Then we started to talk about it, and she admitted that she couldn't have gotten through this without me, and for the first time in a long time, I felt happy.

Well, I've got to end this for tonight. I'm happy for now, it might change, like everything does.

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story sooner. I've had a lot of other things going on in my life and now I have time to get these stories done. Please read and tell me what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

Life as it was

_Twenty-five years later_

When our parents were young, the moon was hit by a meteor, then everything changed. They were the crème de la crème of New York City, had everything that they could ever want and more. And they took it all for granted. They lived in Florida for a time, but due to the bad weather there they had to move. They moved to Dallas, far from the glittery lights of what New York City used to be. Mom was pregnant with us when they moved. We came along at the right time for them, two beautiful rays of sunshine in a bleary world. We're so grateful for everything that they've ever done for us. They taught us the value of love and friendship means more than money or your status in the world, because things like that can be taken away in the blink of an eye. When the moon hit, they didn't know if their next breath would be their last, that was how uncertain things were. They grew to love each other, because that was the only thing that was certain in the world. They lost people that were close to them, parents, friends, Mom told me a lot about her best friend, Serena van der Woodsen, they were almost one and the same, who did everything with her. Like have sleep overs, fall in love, go shopping together.

Dad never talked about his past that much, mom told us that it was because his past so painful that would rather not talk about it all. It couldn't be painful than what we had to deal with growing up, but we never complained. There wasn't really any point it, we thought. We always questioned why the moon was the way it was, mom and dad tried explaining what happened, but when we saw the anguished looks on their faces, we knew it was bad. We always assumed that, maybe, scientists or moon people were trying to figure out ways to put the moon back where it used to be. And that maybe we could go back home to New York as a family. But we heard things we heard were rumors that turned out to be not true, so we stayed in Dallas.

When we were seventeen, there was a massive flu epidemic, people around us died and we didn't know if we would be next. We thought we would be okay, until mom got sick. The flu was so strong that she couldn't recover from it, we weren't there when she died. Maybe that was a good thing. It seemed like dad lost his spark for life after mom died. But Before dad died, he told us everything about his past, it was very complicated at times, his mom died when he was a baby, at least he thought that was his mom, and he and his dad didn't get along at all. But the one bright spot in his life was our mom. They didn't like each other, at first, mom thought he was too wild and out of control for her. She thought was in love someone else, but when that guy broke her heart, she started dating our father and never looked back. They went through a lot together, but they went through it together. That's another thing they taught us, about sticking together when things get tough, that's the only thing you can do. But when dad died, we happy in knowing that he was back together with mom again.

When going through our parents' things, we found these journals that mom had written, we learned about what they were like before they went through everything that happened. We learned that they were people, just like us, if the moon hadn't hit, who knows what their lives would have been like? Would they have been humble growing up like were? Being thankful they were alive each day like we were? Trying not take anything for granted? It's hard to even say. They were great people and even greater parents, and we loved them for it. That's all that mattered.

**A/N: I'm**** sorry that this has taken forever to finish. A lot of things kept popping up in my life. Plus, I could never find the right way to end this, and there were times where I didn't even have the interest to do this story. I always started newer stories while neglecting this one. ****Anyway, I hope you enjoy this ending as much as I did. ****I think this was last remaining story that hadn't yet completed. Anyway, I will try to start working on some new stories soon. ****Enjoy! **


End file.
